Does Your Mother Know?
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: Tired of being seen as a good little girl Shizuka decides to try out her wings, but when she runs into trouble, where will she turn when those she loves have abandoned her (a Seto x Shizuka story…eventually…)


**A/N:** I love Shizuka/Seto, but I have yet to find one that makes that couple believable. I'm hoping that this fic will pull that off, because if I'm half as good as everyone thinks I am the plot I have in mind ought too.  
  
The title and idea for this fic is inspired by the ABBA song 'Does Your Mother Know that Your Out?' I would recommend that song to anyone who likes '70's music, ABBA, or anyone who likes a decent song.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Shizuka, Seto, Mokuba, Jounouchi, and all other characters that will be mentioned are affiliates to Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by Toei animation, WB, and others (as well as sponsored by Kellogg's Cereal ). I am not affiliated with any of those companies, and am making no money off this or anything Yu-Gi-Oh (in fact I'm losing quite a lot with buying cards and the new Japanese DVDs once a month). Any characters you don't recognize ARE mine, but they are really unimportant and only plot devices.  
  
**Warnings:** Um...well there are mentions of date rape (not any detail though), and drugs, all though none of the main characters do them. None of my usual stuff though. I think Malik and Bakura appear maybe once in this whole story pout.  
  
**Pairings:** Shizuka x Seto...maybe a bit of Yuugi x Rebecca, but that's it I think...  
  
**Summery:** Tired of being seen as a good little girl Shizuka decides to try out her wings, but when she runs into trouble, where will she turn when those she loves have abandoned her (a Seto x Shizuka story...eventually...)  
  
**Authoress:** JKJ (jounouchikunjoeyyahoo.com)  
  
**Title:** Does Your Mother Know?  
  
"Koniichiwa, Shizuka-chan!" Anzu waved to the red-haired girl as she passed her in the lunchroom, and Shizuka waved timidly back from her small circle of friends. Anzu smiled and passed her to go sit with the regular group, where Jounouchi and Honda were currently involved in a very loud and very energetic argument about Ra knew what, with Yuugi watching them in mild confusion, a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. Shizuka smiled, shaking her head as her brother lunged at his life long friend, and missed sending his tray sliding down the table. He and Honda would have detention...again...for sure.  
  
"Hello, Shizuka-chan, are you listening?" Shizuka blinked, turning her head back to her friends, where the brown haired, brown-eyed Yuriko was giving her a semi-annoyed looked. Shizuka blushed.  
  
"Gomenasai, Yuriko-san," Shizuka smiled, "what did you say?" Yuriko rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"I said your brother was such a dork sometimes, ne?"  
  
"Well...he is a little loud at times...but he's really nice sometimes too, and he's the best onii-chan ever..."  
  
"Relax, Shizuka," Emiko, another one of her friends, laughed, "we weren't really making fun of him, there is no need to stand up for him." Shizuka found her face growing hot once more.  
  
"Oh. Gomenasai..."  
  
"Always the picture of politeness aren't you?" Takeru, the only male in the group, laughed at her. "Perfect little Shizuka, who can never say or do anything wrong." Her cheeks were flaming now, but she laughed with the rest of them. She didn't mind her teasing, at least not really. That was what she kept telling herself, anyway, and maybe if she said it long enough she would believe it.  
  
"Oh, look," Emiko pointed over Shizuka's shoulder, "it's Kaiba-san." Shizuka turned to look as the brown haired CEO gracefully crossed the lunchroom, pausing only to sneer at Honda and Jounouchi, making some comment that made them both yell after him, before sitting down at a table by himself, ignoring everyone else.  
  
"Isn't he a nice looking bishie? Much better than Takeru."  
  
"Hey!" Emiko and Yuriko laughed at Tekeru's indignant look, but Shizuka's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. That smirk was still on his face as he watched Honda and Jounouchi both fume over whatever it was he had said. She believed in finding the good in everyone, but he really made it difficult. Onii-chan had never done anything to him, as far as she could tell.  
  
"No he isn't." She said aloud, turning back to her friends.  
  
"Huh?" Yuriko blinked at her.  
  
"Kaiba-san. He isn't good looking. In fact, I don't find him attractive at all."  
  
"Oh, she can get angry." Takeru said, surprised.  
  
"I'm not angry, really," she said, taking her napkin off her lap, "but Kaiba-san can be so mean sometimes, always looking down on everyone. Sometimes I just want to hit him, he makes me so mad." Emiko looked at her usually gentle friend, surprised, while Takeru and Yuriko just laughed at her.  
  
"Shizuka, you couldn't hit someone even if you tried, your just to nice."  
  
"I could too." Shizuka glared at her friends. "Stop laughing at me."  
  
"Gomen, Shizuka, but you have to admit its funny. The image of perfect little Shizuka trying to hit someone is amusing," Takeru smiled at her, "What would you do anyway? Give him a tap on the wrist and tell him he's been bad?"  
  
"No," she huffed. Just because she didn't like getting in trouble didn't mean she was well behaved all the time, and it didn't mean she didn't have feelings. She could get as angry or as happy as the next person.  
  
"Maybe she'd flick him on the nose and scold him for his bad behavior." Emiko laughed before doing her best impression of their red haired companion. "You've been very naughty, Kaiba-san. Now I want you to go apologize to everyone you've hurt and show them what a good person you can be...that is if you really want too." All three laughed, and Shizuka suddenly felt very warm. She was not only blushing again, but now she was beginning to get angry as well.  
  
"Stop it you guys," she pleaded, but they ignored her.  
  
"Or what about, this? Kaiba-san I want you to come sit with me. You've been very bad, but I want to help you. I know you're a good person, Kaiba-san, and I'm going to solve all your problems. Oh, by the way, I'm Kawai Shizuka, an angel in training. No, I'm not crazy, I am. Really!" All three of them laughed, and Shizuka felt warm tears burning behind her eyes. Why where they so cruel to her? Probably the same reason Kaiba-san was always so mean to Onii-chan, what ever that was. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Shizuka did the bravest thing she could and slammed her lunch tray, which she had been gathering up to take to be cleaned, onto the table, doing her very best to hold back the tears. Her three friends jumped at the noise it made.  
  
"You don't have any idea what your talking about, so...so please stop saying it! I don't like it when you guys make fun of me so just quit it!" The threesome stared at her.  
  
"Gees Shizuka, we were only teasing you."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't mean for you to get so upset."  
  
"Well, I am. And I'm also leaving." Hazel eyes brimming with tears, she left her lunch tray there, and fled the room, brushing past people as she did so. She didn't stop running until she was almost to her next class, and only then when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and recognized the shape of her brother running toward her.  
  
"Shizuka, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Onii-chan!" She whimpered, hugging him tight around the chest. "It was so terrible."  
  
"What was so terrible?"  
  
"My friends were all making fun of me. It hurt."  
  
"Well, then they aren't very good friends, are they?" Jounouchi smiled, wiping away her tears while he added those three kids to his mental list of people he hated.  
  
"They made me so angry, onii-chan! I just..." Much to Shizuka's surprise, Jounouchi laughed, and she felt that stinging inside again. "Oh, Onii-chan, not you too!"  
  
"Gomen, Shizuka. But you have to understand; the thought of you angry is funny to the rest of us. Your normally so calm, its hard to understand that you can get angry too." Shizuka wasn't sure why, but that hurt. Didn't anyone think she could have the same emotions as everybody else? Jounouchi smiled, and hugged her again. "But that's okay, Shizuka. I wouldn't want you any other way. You're my perfect little sister, and I love you just the way you are, okay?"  
  
'I'm not perfect,' Shizuka thought angrily, but outside she smiled at him. "Okay, Onii-chan." Jounouchi smiled and kissed her forehead. "See you after school Shizuka. Ja matta."  
  
"Ja matta, Onii-chan! Arigato, you really helped." It was the first time she'd ever lied to her brother, and she felt suddenly sure that it would not be the last. Not wanting to think about it, she walked to her next class and took her seat just as the bell rang.  
  
End A/N: Sorry, I don't know much about how Japanese schools work . I had to give Shizuka a reason to want to change, so I did to her what my friends and me usually do to PTB and torment her about being a perfect little angel. The difference is PTB tends to ignore us instead of taking anything we say to heart Well; next chapter will be up soon. Ja ne,  
  
**_JKJ  
_**  
**TRANSLATIONS:  
**  
**Koniichiwa:** Good afternoon. -chan: suffix for a familiar young person, typically a girl. ****

**Gomenasai **(or just **Gomen**): I'm Sorry

**-san:** suffix to denote respect, like Mr. Mrs. Or Miss

**Ne?:** Right?

**Onii-chan:** Big Brother. What Shizuka always calls Jounouchi.

**Bishie:** Boy (at least to my understanding)

**Arigato:** Thank you.


End file.
